Down To Earth
by TempusSprite
Summary: A Goddesses life is not all it's cracked up to be, and Chione, in an attempt for freedom and some fun, flees to Earth. What she didn't expect, though, is to run into Yugi and co! Everything's normal (hehe) until one MAD mom's visit means havoc for Domino
1. Down to Earth

TempusSprite: Hi ppls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome to my first fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOOOOOOOOOOVE  
  
YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muse: O.O  
  
Muse: Uhh... forgive her, she's just... happy. Anywho, wow, I'm tired.  
  
TempusSprite: You're tired! Look who just stayed up half the night typing this stupid thing.  
  
Muse: No, no, no, you misunderstood me, I meant emotionally and mentally tired, keeping you up is a  
  
hard job!  
  
TempusSprite: T_T  
  
TempusSprite: *Picks up keyboard and hit's muse over the head with it*  
  
TempusSprite: Anyway, enjoy my fic! The first couple chapters might be a little boring, but I promise It'll  
  
get better! *Takes sip out of huge coffee mug* ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Ughhh... this is pointless. I refuse to do it. *Bunch of attorneys show up and grin evilly at  
  
her* Actually, I didn't mean that! This is not pointless at all! And I own NO part of Yu-Gi-Oh whatsoever.  
  
Please don't sue me! *ducks under computer desk*  
  
Oh, and for those of you who aren't quite read up on your ancien Egyptian Religion (^_^) :  
  
Maat: Goddess of Truth, Justice, and Law and Order. One of the Goddesses of the Underworld, she used a  
  
long ostritch feather to weigh peoples hearts. If the heart was heavier than the feather (too weighted down  
  
with sin) she would feed it to an animal. If it was lighter, or as heavy, the soul went on. The feather was  
  
called the Feather of Maat, or the Feather of Truth.  
  
Seven Spirits: Seven gods and goddesses chosen by Anubis to watch over the dead body of Osiris.  
  
The things I made up (^_^) : Chione, Book of Mortal Development.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter One: Down to Earth  
  
Flipping another page of her book, Chione became mesmerized in the words, reading on with  
  
fascination.  
  
"Once past puberty, the point in a mortals life when they reach sexual maturity, a mortal enters  
  
a stage in which they are known as a 'teenager'..."~ The Book of Mortal Development  
  
Snapping out of her trance-like state, Chione's attention  
  
snapped to the door as her mother walked in.  
  
"Oh, dear, not another book about mortals is it? You know, this obsession with them just isn't  
  
normal!", Maat said, clearly angry at having caught her daughter with a book on humans for the second  
  
time this week. "Besides, compassion won't help you when you hold my Feather, as a Goddess of Justice  
  
and one of the Seven Spirits, I expect my daughter to uphold her duties as a Goddess of Truth. I can't have  
  
you showing any sympathy, not for mortals and not for anyone, if you are to uphold law and order..."  
  
"I know, mother, and I've heard it a million times," Chione said, interrupting (A/N: Teenage  
  
goddesses, geesh ^_^) "But I can't see any harm in knowing a little about the people I'm judging?! And so,  
  
what, if I find mortals interesting! It's not like it's anyone else's business!"  
  
"No need for you to get so emotional over this," her mother said, in a cool tone (you know, that  
  
let's-drop-this-now-but-I'm-adding-this-to-my-list-of-things-to-punish- you-about-later tone) "It's late,  
  
now, and you should get to bed." And with that, her mother swept from the room.  
  
Glaring daggers at the door, Chione collapsed back on her pillow, forgetting her book was there.  
  
"Ow.." she muttered, glaring at the book, too. Her look suddenly changing from anger to envy, she picked  
  
up the book again, staring at the picture of Earth. 'People there are so lucky, they get to choose whatever  
  
path they want for their lives, and however inferior they may be, I'd take Earth over the heavens anyday.'  
  
"Even the powers aren't a perk, other goddesses get to control lightning and stuff, I can tell when people  
  
are lying." she muttered under her breath.  
  
Looking at the picture in the book again, Chione was suddenly struck with an idea, and her eyes  
  
sparkled with mischief. 'I could go there.... I could start over, be whoever I want to be, nobody would know  
  
who I really am! But how....' Hope suddenly draining from her, she hit the book with her fist in frustration.  
  
To her surprise (and slight horror) her hand went right through, into the book, and began to suck her whole  
  
body with it. She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice failed her as she was yanked in, out of the  
  
world she knew, and into the one that awaited her.  
  
(A/N: I was gonna end it there, but it seemed too short, so, here's the rest)  
  
Mouth agape and maroon eyes wide, Chione sat straight up and slowly took in her surroundings.  
  
It seemed she was in some kind of an alleyway, people bustling past on the busy sidewalk. 'Mortals', she  
  
thought in awe. "Oh my god," (A/N: No pun intended there ^_^) she whispered to herself, "I'M ON  
  
EARTH!!!!" She shouted in joy, jumping up to her feet.  
  
Running out onto the sidewalk, she looked around at everything 'It's amazing, the buildings, the  
  
cars, the people... staring... at me... strangely? Is there something on my face?' Looking down at herself,  
  
Chione blushed, 'Well, I don't exactly fit in, do I?' Walking up to a man, she stopped him and asked, "Do  
  
you know where I can get some clothes?" The man raised an eyebrow, then pointed to sign on the building  
  
behind him. The CLOTHING Store! CLOTHES, CLOTHES, CLOTHES! Your Fashion Headquarters!  
  
'Huh, what were the chances of that?' she thought, turning even more red.  
  
Quickly entering the store, Chione paused and walked over to someone, who looked like they  
  
were in charge. "Excuse me, could you tell me what the most popular fashions are right now?", she asked,  
  
smiling weakly.  
  
Looking her up and down, the woman sighed and muttered something before replying. "Follow  
  
me, please Ma'am." Heading after the woman, Chione was so busy looking around, that she didn't see the  
  
woman stop and slammed right into her.  
  
"Oof.." she grunted, falling to the ground. 'I really have to work more on my grace.', she thought.  
  
Scrambling to her feet, she offered the woman a hand and helped her up. Dusting her clothes off, Chione  
  
thought she heard the woman muttering under her breath, "... things I do... doesn't pay enough... I don't even  
  
like fashion... should've gone to college..." The rest of the shopping spree passed quickly and uneventfully,  
  
until she got to the cash register.  
  
"That'll be $142.47, please."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, $142.47, please." the woman said through gritted teeth, her patience now clearly worn out.  
  
"Uhhhh...."  
  
"Please take out your money, Miss."  
  
'Oh, that's right, their form of currency. But... I don't have any of that... maybe I can exchange!'  
  
Taking out her purse and emptying it out, Chione counted out 8 gold coins and 2 silver. "Will this work?"  
  
she asked.  
  
Seeing the gold, the woman's face lit up and her mouth fell open. Quickly scooping up the coins,  
  
she grinned and laughed, "Lady, I don't know who are, but you just made my day!" Running out of the store,  
  
the woman yelled back, "I'm keeping the change!" and ran out into the streets, leaving behind one very  
  
broke and very confused goddess.  
  
A short while later, Chione was back on the sidewalk again, wearing a white top and a red skirt,  
  
her long black hair pulled back in a braid. 'This is harder than I thought it'd be, oh well, at least I blend in  
  
now' Struggling to see around the pile of shopping bags in her arms, she made her way down the street. 'I  
  
just realized, where am I gonna stay?!' At that precise moment, Chione felt herself bump into someone,  
  
and she hit the ground, her bags flying everywhere. Rubbing her head, she looked up, right into the face of  
  
the person she had collided with.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Muse: *Leans back in chair* That sucked, you need to work harder.  
  
TempusSprite: T_T  
  
TempusSprite: Well, how'd you like it? *Yawns* Hate to be brief but I'm tired so please read and  
  
reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Muse: *Pushes TempusSprite off keyboard and onto the ground* *THUNK* *Grins Evilly*  
  
Muse: Well, like she said, please read and review, hope you liked the first chappie! Oh, and, if you flame, I  
  
WILL PERSONALLY COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND RIP YOU LIMB FROM----  
  
TempusSprite: *Holding the keyboard over a very unconscious muse* Uhhh... we won't actually hurt you,  
  
but please no flames anyway! Constructive Criticism would be appreciated though. Oh, and while your  
  
reviewing, give me suggestions on who you think the mystery person should be! It could be Yugi, Tea,  
  
Kaiba, Joey, Tristin, anyone on the show. So, give me your ideas, and I should be updating soon! 


	2. Kaiba and Yugi

TempusSprite: YAY!!!! My first chappie got some great reviews!!!! I'm glad all you people liked it! And,  
  
you gave me some great ideas as to who the mystery person could be!!!!  
  
Muse: O_o  
  
Muse: She... likes exclamation points.  
  
TempusSprite: YES I DO!!!!!!!!  
  
Muse: Uhhh... maybe we should just get to the responces to the reviews.  
  
TempusSprite: GOOD IDEA!!!!!  
  
Solo-girl: Glad you liked it!!!! And great suggestion, it's what I was originally thinking, but I wanted to see  
  
if anyone else thought so, too!!!! (^_^)!!!  
  
Kotori Susayski: Thanx for the great review! And great idea!  
  
/dsfd/ Yami to Yugi  
  
//sfsdf// Yugi to Yami  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh..... yet! *grins evilly and eyes cast of Yu-Gi-Oh* (Cast of  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: O.O)  
  
******************************************  
  
'I seem to be doing alot of bumping into people today' Chione thought, looking up to see who she  
  
had just collided with. Cold blue eyes stared straight back at her. Looking him up and down, she realized  
  
he was about the same age as herself.  
  
"Sorry, but-" she began.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time." the boy interrupted, glaring at her.  
  
"Excuse me!", she responded, indignant. 'Just who does he think he is!', she thought, glaring right  
  
back at him.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere very important to be." he said, pushing past her, a little  
  
boy following closely behind.  
  
Instinctively, Chione saw clearly through his lie and blurted out, "No you don't!" Quickly realizing  
  
what she just did, she clapped a hand over her mouth. 'Oops, forgot, I'm not supposed to let on that I have  
  
powers! Oh well, too late now', she thought, dropping her hand.  
  
Pausing, the boy turned around and raised an eyebrow to her, "And just who exactly are you?" he  
  
asked, staring at her with the same icy blue eyes.  
  
"Chione, not like it's any of your business." she answered.  
  
He smirked, "And do you know who I am, Chione."  
  
"No, and quite frankly, I don't care!" she said, now thouroghly ticked off.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp.", he said, smirking even more.  
  
"Soooo.......", Chione said, looking at him questioningly.  
  
Seto's eyes widened, and then quickly narrowed, "So, stay out of my way!" he snarled, quickly  
  
turning and stalking away, trenchcoat swaying behind him. The young boy stared at her for a moment  
  
more, and then hurried off after the man.  
  
Quivering with anger, Chione stared after Seto, 'Who the hell does he think he is, a god!' "Forget it..." she  
  
mumbled to herself, gathering up her bags and continuing on down the sidewalk.  
  
'I almost forgot, I still don't have anywhere to stay!' she thought with a frown. At that precise moment, it  
  
started raining. 'Oh, just my luck,' she thought, glaring at the sky. 'I better find somewhere dry before it  
  
starts pouring.'  
  
Taking off at a run, Chione browsed the shops she passed for a 'hotel', 'Or at least I think that was what  
  
they were called', she thought, digging up all her knowledge of mortal life. Within moments, though, she  
  
was soaked, and still hadn't found a 'hotel'. Stopping and frowning, she looked up at the building closest to  
  
her, 'Game Shop', the sign read. 'Oh, well, might as well ask someone where to find the hotel. Though, I  
  
really have very good luck when I ask people things, do I?', she thought wryly. Discarding her last thought,  
  
rushed out of the rain and up to the game shop door.  
  
"Good, still open," she commented to herself, reading the sign. Chione paused for a moment, to try and  
  
shake off the excess water, but, once realizing that dripping was inevitable, opened the door and went on  
  
in.  
  
Immediately upon entering, Chione smiled, it was warm inside. Looking around, she spotted a boy behind  
  
the counter at the back and began to walk over.  
  
******* Yugi's POV  
  
Leaning on the counter, Yugi yawned and stretched. 'There hasn't been a customer in forever, and it's  
  
almost closing time' Yugi thought, glancing at the clock. Just then, he saw a girl about his age walk in.  
  
She had long black hair, and maroonish eyes, and was completely soaking wet. Looking around the shop  
  
for a moment, obviously confused, she spotted him and walked over.  
  
"Hi, sorry to bother you, but I'm... new here, and I was wondering if you knew where I could find a hotel?"  
  
she asked him, weakly smiling.  
  
Returning her smile, Yugi replied, "Uhh, yea, did you just move here?" he asked, curious. 'Hmm...  
  
someone new, I wonder if she's in my grade?'  
  
Hesitating a second, she answered him, "Yeah... just today."  
  
"Have you enrolled in school yet?"  
  
"School?, I mean, School, yeah... not yet." She choked out.  
  
"Oh." Yugi said.  
  
/She seems a bit odd, don't you think, Yugi?/, Yami thought.  
  
//Yeah, but, maybe she's just confused?//, he responded.  
  
/There's something about her... I just can't put my finger on it/  
  
'Hmm...' Yugi thought.  
  
"A hotel?", she asked again, breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah! If you continue down this road, and then turn left on Elm, and right on Pine, there should be  
  
one right at the intersection of Pine and Oak, ok?"  
  
******************* Chione's POV  
  
Chione's face fell, 'What was that supposed to mean?! Aren't those all types of trees?! And who ever heard  
  
of an intersecting Pine and Oak?!', she thought frantically. "Ummm.... c- come again?", she weakly  
  
stuttered out.  
  
After pausing a second, the boy smiled, "How about I just show you, instead?" he suggested.  
  
"Oh, that'd be wonderful." she said, sighing in relief. "By the way, I'm Chione." she introduced herself.  
  
****************** Yugi's POV  
  
"I'm Yugi." he said, shaking her hand. "Grampa, I'll be back in a minute." Yugi called out.  
  
"Alright, be sure to take an umbrella!" was his Grampa's reply.  
  
Smiling at Chione, Yugi grabbed two umbrella's from the stand and handed one to her.  
  
"Thanks so much for all of this." She said, smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's no problem.", he said, heading for the door.  
  
//Well, strange or not, she seems nice enough.// Yugi thought.  
  
/Yes, she does, but I swear, there's something I just can't put my finger on.../  
  
//Maybe you'll remember later.//  
  
"Wow, it sure is raining hard out there, which explains why you're so soaked." Yugi said, opening his  
  
umbrella and walking out. When he looked back at her though, she was still standing in the doorway,  
  
fumbling with the umbrella. "Let me get that for you,", he said, opening it up for her. He noticed she  
  
blushed slightly when he handed it back.  
  
"I'm sorry to be so much trouble..." Chione said as they started walking.  
  
"It's nothing, really, I was getting bored anyway." he said, smiling at her. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait,  
  
where's the rest of your family?" He asked her.  
  
"Ummm... w-well, you see..." She started to fluster out. "They're...... out shopping! I'm supposed to be  
  
looking for a hotel while they go shopping!", she said.  
  
//And I'm supposed to believe that?//  
  
/So, she's all alone, in the a new city, and she doesn't even know how to open an umbrella?/  
  
//And she expects us to just drop her off at some hotel? But, then again, what else could we do.//  
  
********************** Chione's POV  
  
'Oh, crap, he probably saw right throught that!', Chione thought, starting to panic. 'It's harder than I thought  
  
to lie, especially since I'm a Goddess of Truth, I've never done this before!'  
  
"Uh-huh" he said, but she could tell he wasn't convinced.  
  
It seemed like hours to her, but finally they started walking again.  
  
"How old are you?" she heard Yugi ask.  
  
'Think human years, human years' "I'm fourteen", she said.  
  
"You'll be in my grade than." he stated.  
  
***************** Yugi's POV  
  
//My age and she's out on her own?// Yugi frowned.  
  
/Perhaps it's none of our business/  
  
//Perhaps, but I can't help but feel kinda responsible.//  
  
/You don't even know her?/  
  
//Well, yeah, but...//  
  
Snapping his attention back to where he was going, Yugi spotted the hotel and stopped.  
  
"What?" Chione asked him.  
  
//What should I do?// Turning to her, Yugi hesitated. Finally deciding, he opened his mouth and began to  
  
speak.  
  
************************************  
  
Muse: That was a dull, uneventfull chapter.  
  
TempusSprite: T_T Be patient, I'm just starting to establish her with the characters!!!! It's just getting  
  
going!!!!  
  
TempusSprite: But, all you reviewers out there, I need you're help again!!!! Tell me what you think Yugi  
  
should do!!!! Should he drop her off there, invite her to stay at his house, take her to a mental institution  
  
(^_^ just kidding), or what????!!!!  
  
Muse: Ugh... That's enough with the stupid exclamation points! *Rips exclamation point key out of  
  
keyboard* There, much better ^-^  
  
TempusSprite: *Stares at keyboard for a second* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??????????????  
  
Muse: Mwuhahahahahahah, mwuhahahahahahaha *cough* *wheeze* Mwuhahahahahahahha.  
  
Muse:*stops evil laughter* Well, enough fun. We were serious about the review thing, though, tell us  
  
what you think.  
  
TempusSprite: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ NONE OF THE OTHER SIGNS  
  
ARE THE SAAAAAAAAAAAME&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Muse: O_o 


	3. Confusement, Suspition, and OH MY GOD I ...

TempusSprite:Yippee!!! More reviews!!! :  
  
Kotori Susayski: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK  
  
YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Does happy dance*  
  
Seagirl: Glad you like it ^_^ And, you're right about the money thing, I didn't even realize that.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Ten-kih Ho-Shih: Wow! Thanx for the awesome review!!! It's good to be loved.  
  
TempusSprite: Anyway, thank you so much to my fans-  
  
Muse: What fans? O_o  
  
TempusSprite: T_T Shut up. *Hits muse over the head with new keyboard*  
  
Muse: *unconscious*  
  
TempusSprite: *stuffs Muse into closet* ANYway, thanks to all my reviewers, *glares at closet* for  
  
reviewing and telling me what you think. And, in an astounding majority vote of 2! You voted to have  
  
Yugi invite her to his house! (luckily what I planned to do in the beginning) *hears banging from closet*  
  
Muse: LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW I'M CLAUSTROPHOPIC!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TempusSprite: *lights match* *grins evilly*  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, I'll admit it, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off in tears* Muse: Great,  
  
now you made her cry, do you have any idea how long i'll have to put up with that!  
  
Also, something I forgot to mention in the beginning: Another of Chione's powers is she makes amazing  
  
first impressions of people, and almost instantly knows if they're good or bad.  
  
*************************************  
  
/I think we should let her stay with us/ Yami quickly thought, before Yugi could say anything.  
  
Yugi smiled. //That's just what I was about to suggest, glad you agree with me!//  
  
"Listen, Chione, how about instead of the hotel, you can stay at my house for a while?" He said, smiling at  
  
her. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him with a mixture of shock and gratitude. "You...... you'd  
  
do that, for me?", she asked him.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened slightly as he felt Yami take over. "Of course.", Yami said.  
  
//Why'd you take over, Yami?//, Yugi thought.  
  
/I want to talk to her for a bit, see if I can figure out why I feel so strangely about her/, he replied.  
  
******************** Chione's POV  
  
(A/N: I'm still going to call him Yugi when it's Chione's POV, because she doesn't know it's Yami.)  
  
She couldn't believe it, this total stranger, was actually offering her a place in his house? 'Wow....', she  
  
thought.  
  
"I'd love to!" Chione said, smiling broadly at him. She was so caught up in gratitude toward Yugi, that she  
  
didn't even notice his entire aura (A/N: Her second power, what I said at the beginning.) suddenly  
  
changing, like he was becoming a completely different person.  
  
Turning around, they both began the walk back to the game shop. "So, where are you from?" Yami asked  
  
her.  
  
"Hea.... heather! It's a small town a long ways away from here.", she said, catching herself just before she  
  
blurted out the word heaven. 'Smooth one there, Chione, I'm sure he doesn't suspect a thing!' Mentally  
  
noting to herself to think up these answers before people asked her about them, she took in a deep breath  
  
'Oh, man, he must think I'm crazy or something.' It was then that she noticed the strange necklace hanging  
  
about his neck.  
  
********************* Yami's POV  
  
/I wonder what she was just about to say..../, Yami thought.  
  
"The Eye of Ra..." he heard her say.  
  
"What?" he said, stopping to look at her.  
  
"Your necklace, it's inscripted with the Eye of Ra..."  
  
******************** Chione's POV  
  
Something about that necklace was tugging at the back of her mind. 'But what, what would I know about  
  
that?' It was something out of one of her books, but what one... 'Oh, I know, it was out of the book about  
  
Egypt! The one about the shadow games! But what would that have to do with Ancient Egyptian shadow  
  
games?' Shaking her head, she decided to dismiss it for later thought. "Never mind, we're here!" Chione  
  
said, smiling at him again.  
  
******************* Yami's POV  
  
//That was odd...// Yugi thought.  
  
/Maybe she knows something about the millenium items?/  
  
//This just keeps getting weirder and weirder//  
  
Returning her smile, Yami nodded and headed to the door. Holding it open for her, he followed Chione in  
  
and put his umbrella back in the stand. Noticing his action, she did the same.  
  
******************* Grampa's POV  
  
Upon hearing Yugi enter, Solomon Motou walked in to greet him. To his surprise, however, he wasn't  
  
alone. A young girl, about Yugi's age, was with him. "Hello." he said, greeting her. He then turned to his  
  
grandson. "Yugi, who is this?"  
  
"Hi grampa, this is Chione." Yugi (who had taken over as they walked in) said. "Can I talk to you for a  
  
second?"  
  
Nodding, Solomon watched as Yugi motioned for Chione to wait in the living room, and then followed  
  
him into the kitchen. "Grampa...."  
  
****************** Yugi's POV  
  
Yugi didn't quite know where to begin. "You see, I met this girl just a while ago, she walked into the game  
  
shop asking if I knew where she could find a hotel. Well, I gave her some directions, but they just seemed  
  
to confuse her more, so I offered to show her there."  
  
"That's what you did when you went for a walk." Grampa nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, on the way there, we got to talking, and I realized she was all on her own." Grampa's eyes  
  
slightly widened, and he glanced toward the living room, where Chione was waiting. "So..." Yugi continued,  
  
"I... invited her to stay with us. Isn't that great!" //Please say ok, please say ok//  
  
"What?!" Grampa said, his mouth dropping open. /Well, that wasn't quite an ok/  
  
"You don't understand, she's kinda weird." //Oops, that came out wrong//  
  
"All the more reason to invite her, I'm sure!" Closing his eyes, Grampa sighed, and held up a hand for  
  
silence when Yugi was about to talk. "Though, I trust you're judgement, Yugi, and despite the oddness of  
  
the situation, I will allow her to stay."  
  
Smiling from relief, Yugi let out the breath he had been holding, and followed his Grampa into the living  
  
room.  
  
**************** Chione's POV  
  
Nerves on edges, Chione sat on the couch, and watched Yugi and his Grampa enter the kitchen. After a  
  
a while of silence, she thought she was ok, when she suddenly heard his Grampa shout out, "What?!". 'Oh,  
  
no, he'll never let me stay!' Chione thought to herself, frowning. After another while of silence, (which  
  
seemed to pass like hours), she snapped her attention to the doorway, as the two walked back in.  
  
Noticing Yugi's smile, she began to relax a bit, and stared hopefully at his Grandfather.  
  
"Well, Yugi has explained the story to me, and I have decided..." Chione held her breath. (A/N: Good ol'  
  
Suspence ^_^) "... to let you stay." She sighed from relief. "By the way, my names Solomon." he said,  
  
smiling and holding out his hand.  
  
Getting up, she shook Solomon's hand and exchanged a smile with Yugi. 'Well, that's one problem off my  
  
shoulders', she thought. "Thank you so much, i'll be sure to earn my keep.", she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Solomon said, smiling. "Now, it's getting late, why don't you two retire to your  
  
rooms. Yugi, will you show her where the guest bedroom is?"  
  
"Sure, follow me." Yugi said, and she hurried after him.  
  
******************* Yami's POV  
  
On the way, Yami took control again, and paused when he reached the guest bedroom. Smiling at Chione,  
  
he indicated the room. "That will be your room, and my room is right across the hall. The bathroom is  
  
the first door down to the right. Think you'll be alright?"  
  
"I'm sure I will." she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Goodnight, then, Chione." He said, returning her smile.  
  
"Goodnight, oh, and Yugi?" She said as he began to turn away. "Thanks." With that, she went into her room  
  
and closed the door. Still smiling, Yami entered his own room and shut the door, to ponder this strange  
  
girl who came so suddenly into his life.  
  
****************** Chione's POV  
  
Yawning, Chione stretched and collapsed onto the bed, pulling the covers up around her. 'What a long day.  
  
So much has happened, i'm so tired.' Turning over, she smiled to herself and gently closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly she sat straight up, eyes wide. 'I know what it is!!!!!!'  
  
******************************  
  
TempusSprite: What does she know? Will she discover Yugi's secret? Or will he discover hers first. Find  
  
out next time....... Duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Muse: O.O Uhh.....  
  
TempusSprite: Wow, that took forever, but guess what! Some of you may be wondering about the fact  
  
that I listed romance as one of the genres for this story! Well, I figured out the pairing! It's-  
  
Muse: *covering TempusSprite's mouth* Don't tell them! *grins evilly* They'll have to find out for  
  
themselves! Mwuhahahahahahahaha Mwuhahahahahahahahahah *Coughing* Mwuhahahahahahahah  
  
TempusSprite: O_o They probably know already anyway. *Looks back over chapter* Wow, I do alot  
  
of evil grinning! *grins evilly* 


	4. Cereal and trips to Lala land

TempusSprite: Well, I was gonna wait a bit to post this chappie, but Kotori tempted me with sugar!  
  
SUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Muse: *mutters under breath*  
  
TempusSprite: T_T ANYway, here are some responses to my loyal reviewers! ^_^  
  
Solo-girl: ^_^ I love writing cliffies!!! Great guess, but you'll have to read this to find out if it's right!!!  
  
Cleoraia: Thanx for the great review! Glad you liked it!!!  
  
Marikzgal4eva: Wow, thanx for the compliments!!!! lol, yeah, that is the same Tempus as in Kim Possible,  
  
I just realized that the other day! (For those of you who didn't know, Tempus means time in Latin ^_^)  
  
Oh, and i'd love to check out some of your fics!  
  
Kotori Susayski: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Muse: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!????????? SHE'LL BE WIRED FOR DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TempusSprite: YAAAY!!!! We got some great reviews that time!!!!  
  
Muse: You're just happy cause Kotori gave you sugar.  
  
TempusSprite: SUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!! *sticks spoonful of sugar in mouth*  
  
*does happy dance*  
  
TempusSprite: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's two thirty in the morning and i'm not  
  
tired a bit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts jumping up and down on the bed*  
  
Muse: Thanks to all the sugar.... *Glares at Kotori*  
  
TempusSprite: *stops jumping* Oooohhh, someone's a little bit grouchy! Grouchy Wouchy!! Grouchy  
  
Wouchy!! Grouchy Wouchy!! *starts jumping on bed again*  
  
Muse: *Eye twitching* Do you see what I have to live with!!!!!!!! While she was on her sugar high I had  
  
to type the WHOLE THING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TempusSprite: I may be hyper but I can still do this!!!!!!! *Hits muse over the head with keyboard*  
  
*keyboard breaks*  
  
TempusSprite: O.O  
  
TempusSprite: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclamer: *points to title of website* Of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Eyes wide and mouth open, Chione sat rigid in bead, thoughts swirling through her head so fast she had  
  
to remind herself to breathe.  
  
(A/N: Now, give me a break here, I had a major brain fart and forgot how exactly it worked, and I  
  
didn't really feel like staying up until four-thirty to watch when it came on cartoon network just to hear  
  
that intro thing. You know: Long ago in a distant land.... or something like that)  
  
'I remember now! The shadow games became so dangerous the Pharoah locked the energies away inside  
  
the seven millenium items! And Yugi possesses the Millenium Puzzle! But, what was that thing about the  
  
Millenium Puzzle?!'  
  
Sighing in frustration, Chione got off of the bed and began to pace around the room. 'Great, I find the  
  
answer to the question, and all I get is another question!' Stopping her pacing, she took a deep breath, 'I  
  
need to relax', she thought, sitting down on the floor. Folding her legs into the lotus position, she closed  
  
her eyes.  
  
'I'll practice, that's what I'll do.' Taking in deep, measured breaths, Chione opened her mind and let herself  
  
drift. Concentrating on the room across the hall, she was immediately drawn to Yugi, who seemed to be  
  
radiating pure light and innocence. Drifting farther down the hall, she came to Yugi's grandfather. He  
  
seemed a little more balanced than Yugi, though his heart still leaned very much to the light side.  
  
Opening her mind even more, she allowed herself to see even further, into the town. And so her night  
  
passed, reading auras, and forcing herself not to concentrate on confusing topics such as Yugi's millenium  
  
puzzle.  
  
***************** Yugi's POV  
  
Approaching the bed, Yugi sat down, still puzzling over Chione. He sighed.  
  
/I just don't know, Yugi, I wish we knew more about her/  
  
//Well, I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready// he thought, yawning.  
  
Crawling under the covers, Yugi closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
//Tomorrow we can introduce Chione to the gang, I wonder what they'll make of her//  
  
/Yes, I wonder.../, Yami thought.  
  
Suddenly Yugi got this weird feeling, like, someone had gone right through him or somehting.  
  
//Did you feel that Yami?//  
  
/No, what did you feel Yugi?/ Yami questioned, instantly on the alert.  
  
Yugi frowned, //I guess it was nothing...//  
  
****************** Yami's POV  
  
Mentally frowning, Yami wondered what it was Yugi could have felt. Dissmissing the thought, Yami  
  
closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into slumber, where he was immediately greeted with  
  
a strange dream.  
  
' Walking down a dark hallway, Yami looked around. Wherever he was, it was dark,  
  
desolate, and musty. /Almost like a tomb of some sort/ he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly he came to the end of the halway, and before him sat a regal looking  
  
woman with a tall ostritch feather on her head. Apparantly staring straight through  
  
him, Yami noticed her deep maroon eyes. /They look almost... familiar/  
  
The woman looked to be old, and yet he could place no age to her. Suddenly,  
  
someone else appeared, seated in front of her. This knew person seemed  
  
to be a girl of around Yugi's age. Taking a deep breath, the woman spoke, her  
  
voice radiating order. "You must try harder, my daughter, free your mind of  
  
all thoughts, emotions, feelings. You must be able to concentrate solely on  
  
your purpose."  
  
Shifting on the floor, the girl closed her eyes and began to chant, long forgotton  
  
words, in a long forgotton tongue.  
  
Suddenly glancing up from the girl in front of her, the woman appeared to take  
  
notice of him for the first time. "Hello, pharoah." she said, gracefully rising to  
  
her feet, and even though she was a good five inches shorter than him, Yami was  
  
filled with the sense that she was towering over him. "It has been a long time."  
  
Slowly approaching, the woman held her head high, and radiated calm. "You  
  
do not remember me, but I remember you. I remember the moment you were  
  
born, and the moment you died. I remember your strengths, weaknesses, faults.  
  
All things I rarely afford mortals."  
  
Yami opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand for silence. "I know you  
  
are full of questions, but it is not in my place to answer them. You must find the  
  
answers within yourself." The woman slightly smiled. "Remember my name,  
  
Pharoah, I am Maat, Goddess of Justice. In a sense, the real me doesn't know I'm  
  
here, so I must end this now."  
  
Fading slightly, the woman touched his forehead gently and whispered,  
  
"Trust your intuition, Pharoah..." As she vanished, so did the girl, though the  
  
mysterious chanting stayed, echoing about him. '  
  
Opening his eyes, Yami frowned to himself. /What an odd dream/, he thought. Most of it was a blur, but  
  
he could clearly remember a woman's face, and her voice, saying, "Remember my name, Pharoah, I am  
  
Maat, Goddess of Justice. Trust your intuition..." Sitting up and stretching, Yami let Yugi take control.  
  
********************* Yugi's POV  
  
Getting dressed, Yugi conversed with Yami.  
  
/I had the strangest dream, Yugi/  
  
//Really, what was it about?//  
  
/It had something to do with Maat, the Goddess of Justice/  
  
//We should ask Grampa about it at breakfast, he might know something//  
  
/Good idea, Yugi/ Yami thought.  
  
Yugi smiled and walked out his bedroom door. Pausing for a moment, Yugi walked up to the door across  
  
the hall, //I should probably wake Chione, huh//  
  
Knocking on the door, Yugi frowned when he recieved no answer. Knocking again, Yugi decided he had  
  
better just walk in.  
  
******************** Chione's POV  
  
Still deep in a trance, Chione was suddenly caught off guard when the door slammed right into her.  
  
"Oof." The wind was knocked out of her and she hit the ground, concentration broken.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Yugi said, rushing in. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Helping her up, he gave her  
  
weak smile, and she laughed.  
  
"It's okay, really, you just woke me up.", she said.  
  
"You fell asleep on the floor?"  
  
"Uhhh... I was really tired."  
  
"Well, we should probably head down to breakfast!" Yugi said, smiling.  
  
'Breakfast! I'm starving!' Following Yugi out the door with a smile, she suddenly paused, 'I wonder what  
  
mortals eat?'  
  
Entering the kitchen, Yugi motioned for her to have a seat at the table. She sat down as he went to the  
  
cupboards.  
  
Pulling out a box of something, Yugi turned to her and asked, "Do you like cereal?"  
  
'What the heck is cereal?', she wondered before blurting out. "I love it!"  
  
Sitting down at the table with her, Yugi brought with him two bowls, two spoons, the box, and a carton of  
  
something. Gulping, Chione stared at the objects in front of her. Thankfully, Yugi made his first and she  
  
was able to mimick his actions, pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl.  
  
At that precise morning, Solomon walked into the kitchen.  
  
******************* Yugi's POV  
  
As his Grampa entered the kitchen, Yugi felt Yami take over.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Motou." He heard Chione say.  
  
"Good morning, Chione."  
  
Looking at the table, Grampa grabbed himself a bowl. "Cereal sounds good!" he said.  
  
Waiting for him to sit down, Yami asked, "Grampa, may I ask you a question?"  
  
******************* Chione's POV.  
  
Lifting the spoon to her mouth, Chione studied the strange food. 'Oh, well, better eat it.'  
  
"What do you know about Maat, the Goddess of Truth."  
  
The spoon fell back into the bowl with a clatter.  
  
************************************  
  
TempusSprite: Okay, bear with me here, nothing really happened in this chapter, because it's kind of like a  
  
transition, the next chapter will be more interesting.  
  
Muse: *snorts*  
  
TempusSprite: T_T You are sooooo lucky my keyboard broke.  
  
Muse: *whimpers*  
  
TempusSprite: Anyway, have a safe new year, and as always R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
